THE WEDDING
by youngwoonrici
Summary: "Kim Jaejoong bersediakah engkau menjadi istri yang baik bagi Jung Yunho, berjanji setia mengabdikan diri padanya dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dan mau mengasihi dan menghormati Jung Yunho sepanjang hidup mu?"/Dia menangkupkan tangannya di wajahku dan menatapku dalam "bolehkah?".YAOI,TYPO
1. Chapter 1

fanficnya aku ganti judul karna banyak typo di dalemnya jadi aku edit-edit sedikit dan mungkin masih ada typo di dalemnya, makasih buat yang udah review, kritikannya bener-bener membangun aku

Tittle : The Wedding

Author : Youngwoonrici

Genre : Romance, Family

Rate : T

Cast : Yunjae

Disclaimer : yunjae milik Tuhan, Orang Tuanya, dan tentu saja milik YJS

WARNING: ,TYPO, don't like, don't read!

HAPPY READ ^^v

**Jaejoong POV**

Kupandangi cermin besar di depanku, memperhatikan apa yang di pantulkan cermin itu, apa benar ini aku? Kim jaejoong? Kenapa aku bisa secantik ini? Ya memang banyak orang yang bilang kalau diriku cantik padahal aku laki-laki tapi tidak ku hiraukan karena menurutku mereka berlebihan, tapi sekarang aku benar benar melihat betapa cantiknya diriku, bukannya sombong, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dihatiku, ku lihat bayangan ku di cermin itu memakai tuxedo putih dengan kemeja warna pink dan dasi putih, dan yang membuat ku terlihat lebih cantik adalah karena rambutku di pasang sebuah tiara yang menutupi wajahku, ya walalupun laki-laki, dalam pernikahan ini peranku tetap saja sebagai wanita, Aish kenapa aku jadi gugup sekali seperti ini, jantung ku berdegup keras serasa mau keluar dari mulutku.

"Tenang - tenang jaejoong"

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri dengan mengelus dadaku, aku yakin semua akan berjalan dengan baik, tapii apakah dia gugup juga seperti ku? Bagaimana penampilannya? Tuxedo apa yang dikenakannya? Apakah dia tampan? Sudah pasti dia tampan, aaaahhh aku tidak sabar bertenu belahan jiwaku

Tok tok tok

Cklek

Suara pintu membuyarkan ku , terlihat laki laki paruh baya membuka pintu dan berjalan kearah ku, hei dia appa ku

" aigo, anak apa cantik sekali, ayo cepat , pengantin pria sudah menunggu mempelainya di altar"

Pengantin pria? Ne aku akan menikah sebentar lagi, ah tidak tidak, lebih tepatnya beberapa menit lagi, dan inilah yang membuat ku gugup dan deg deg an dari tadi, tanpa menunggu lama, aku mendekati appa ku dan menggandeng lengannya sambil menatapnya sambil tersenyum

"ayolah appa, aku pria"

Aku pun berjalan bersama appa, tapi baru beberapa langkah kami berjalan, tiba-tiba appa menghentikan langkah kakinya

"kenapa appa? Kenapa berhenti?"

Appa hanya tersenyum menatapku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku, dia menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi ku, dan yang membuat aku terkaget, aku melihat Kristal bening keluar dari matanya, aku pun memeluk appa dan mengelus punggungnya

"uljima appa, kenapa menangis"

"bagaimana aku tidak menangis kalau sebentar lagi anak ku akan menikah?"

"appa, aku hanya menikah, bukan meninggal, ayolah jangan menangis, tersenyumlah, aku ingin melihat appa ku bahagia di hari bahagia ku, kalau appa menangis aku juga akan menangis"

Tangisan appa mereda, dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku, menatap ku sebentar, dan mengecup kening ku lama, dapat ku rasakan kasih sayang nya buat ku, aku tahu appa sangat menyayangiku, dan sudah hukum alam sepertinya kalau orang tua akan menangis melihat anaknya menikah

"anak ku, kau sudah dewasa ternyata, jongie kecil ku sudah dewasa, sudah tidak cengeng lagi, kau sudah bisa memilih masa depan mu, appa harap kau bahagia, dan bila kau tidak bahagia, appa tidak akan segan-segan untuk memukul namja jung itu"

"appa dia punya nama, dan dia akan menjadi suami ku sebentar lagi, aku janji, aku akan bahagia dengannya"

"ne, appa percaya padamu"

CKLEK

"ya, mau sampai kapan kalian disitu, ayolah cepat, pengantin prianya sudah menunggu dari tadi"

Ah ternyata yang membuka pintu tadi adalah eoma ku, dia menyuruh kami untuk cepat karena pengantin prianya sudah menunggu dari tadi

…

**Yunho pov**

Aku gugup sekali berdiri disini, seakan aku mau perang dan berada di barisan terdepan, kenapa dia lama sekali, tidak tahukah dia kalau jantungku tidak bisa tenang dari tadi, ah perkenalkan aku adalah jung yunho, dan hari ini aku akan menikah dengan belahan jiwaku, aku sudah berada di altar menunggunya, membayangkan dirinya yang sudah pasti sangat cantik dibalut dengan pakaian apapun

"calon mempelai dipersilahkan memasuki altar"

Suara MC menghentikan lamunanku, omona aku makin gugup, ku tolehkan wajahku kebelakang. Omo jongie ku cantik sekali, benarkan apa kataku, dia berjalan menghampiriku di altar dengan tanganya yang menggandeng lengan kangin ahjusi, ah sepertinya aku harus memanggilnya appa, dan tangan kirinya memegang buket bunga tangan mawar putih, dan akhirnya sampailah dia dihadapan ku, appa memberikan tangan jongie kepadaku, dan tentu saja dengan senang hati aku menemrimanya

"jagalah anak ku, bahagiakan dia"

"ne appa"

**Jaejoong pov**

Aku berjalan menuju altar dengan appa ku, ku lihat calon suami ku, di depan altar, dia tampan sekali, memakai tuksedo berwarna putih, kemeja putih, dan bunga mawar putih di sangkutkan di saku tuxedonya, tanpa terasa aku sudah dihadapannya, appa pun memberikan tanganku padanya

" jagalah anak ku, bahagia kan dia"

" ne appa"

Kami kembali menghadap ke arah pastur yang akan menikah kan kami

"Apakah sudah siapa?"Tanya pastur pada kami dan keluarga kami yang duduk di belakang kami

"ne kami siap"

**Yunho pov**

Kurasakan genggaman jongie mengerat di lengan ku, sepertinya dia gugup, aku pun mendekatinya dan berbisik padanya

"tenang lah jongie, jangan gugup, aku di sampingmu"

Jongie hanya mengangguk membalas omonganku

**Author pov**

Melihat calon pengantin beserta keluarga sudah siap pastur pun memulai mengucapkan janji pengantin

"Jung Yunho bersediakah engkau menjadi suami yang baik bagi kim jaejoong, berjanji setia mengabdikan diri padanya dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dan mau mengasihi dan menghormati kim jaejoong sepanjang hidup mu?

Yunho menghela nafasnya, tersenyum dan menjawab dengan tegas juga yakin "ya saya bersedia"

"Kim Jaejoong bersediakah engkau menjadi istri yang baik bagi Jung Yunho, berjanji setia mengabdikan diri padanya dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dan mau mengasihi dan menghormati Jung Yunho sepanjang hidup mu?

"Ya saya bersedia" jawab jaejoong dengan yakin sambil tersenyum

Kemudian pastur mengambil cincin yang akan dipakai jaejoong dan memberikannya pada yunho

"jung yunho kenakanlah cincin ini pada jari manis kim jaejoong"

Yunho mengambil cincin itu dan menyematkannya pada jari manis jaejoong

Lalu pastur kembali mengambil cincin yang akan dipakai yunho dan memberikannya pada jaejoong

"kim jaejoong kenakanlah cincin ini pada jari manis yunho"

Jaejoong mengambil cincin itu dan menyematkannya pada jari manis yunho sambil menatap yunho dan tersenyum

"Dengan ini Jung Yunho dan Kim jaejoong sudah menjadi suami istri, dan pengentin pria diperbolehkan mencium mempelainya"

**Jaejoong POV**

" dengan ini Jung yunho dan kim jaejoong sudah menjadi suami istri dan pengantin pria diperbolehkan mencium mempelainya"

DEG

Aku tegang sekali saat pastur mengucapkan " pengantin pria diperbolehkan mencium mempelainya" memang ini bukan ciuman pertama kami, tapi aku benar benar gugup. Setidaknya ini adalah ciuman pertama kami setelah menikah, ku lihat yunie ku memegang kedua bahuku dan membalikan badanku kehadapannya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya, pipiku terasa panas, aku yakin pasti wajahku memerah saat ini, jantungku serasa memompa darah lebih cepat, aku pun memjamkan mataku

"Saranghae yongwonie jung Jaejoong"

Setelah mengatakannya dia mengecup keningku dalam, rasa hangat menguasai tubuhku sampai kecupan itu selesai, akupun membuka mataku dan menatapnya

"kenapa tidak mencium bibir ku eoh?"

Dia menangkupkan tangannya di wajahku dan menatapku dalam

"bolehkah?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya , "tentu saja, aku sudah milikmu sekarang"

"kau memang miliku dari sebelum dilahirkan, tapi itu bisa dilakukan dimana saja dan hanya saat kita sedang berdua"

"wae?"

" tentu saja kalau hanya berdua kita lebih leluasa "

" dasar beruang mesum"

"ne aku beruang mesum yang dicintai jung jaejoong…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : The Wedding

Author : Youngwoonrici

Genre : Romance, Family

Rate : T

Cast : Yunjae

Disclaimer : yunjae milik Tuhan, Orang Tuanya, dan tentu saja milik YJS

Ini ff pertama aku, maaf kalau jelek, , aku harap yang baca suka

Previous chap

"kau memang miliku dari sebelum dilahirkan, tapi itu bisa dilakukan dimana saja dan hanya saat kita sedang berdua"

"wae?"

" tentu saja kalau hanya berdua kita lebih leluasa "

" dasar beruang mesum"

"ne aku beruang mesum yang dicintai jung jaejoong…

MY WEDDING CHAP II

HAPPY READ ^^v

CHAPTER II

Normal POV

Setelah pemberkatan pernikahan selesai, mereka mengada resepsi di taman belakang gereja, tidak terlalu meriah namun tetap terlihat mewah dan elegan. Hanya keluarga dan kerabat dekat yang diundang

Setelah resepsi selesai yunho dan jaejoong langsung pulang ke apartement , mereka berfikir untuk tinggal di apartemen dulu dari pada dirumah, karena tidak terlalu merepotkan untuk mengurusnya nanti mengingat pasti rumah yang akan di tempatinya sangat besar

"ahh yunie, aku lelah sekali"

Sesampainya di apartement jaejoong langsung menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang, ya memang tidak terlalu banyak yang disalaminya saat resepsi, acara resepsinya pun sebentar, tapi bayangkan saja dia itu belum menutupkan matanya dari kemarin karena gugup menhadapi acara pernikahannya, jadi ya pasti dia merasa sangat lelah

Yunho pun melepas tuxedo nya , menaruhnya di gantungan yang berada di dalam kamarnya itu lalu ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, menatap jaejoong yang menutup matanya walaupun tidak tidur

'sepertinya harus dibangunkan sebelum dia tidur' batin yunho

"jae, mandilah dulu, setelah itu baru istirahat, nanti kau tidak nyaman di tidurmu kalau belum mandi dan masih memakai tuxedo berat itu"

"ne yunie, aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar kkkkk"

Tak lama Jaejoong pun berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan agak gontai karna dia memang merasa ngantuk tentunya, selesainya dia mandi dia melihat suaminya yang sepertinya tertidur dengan masih menggunakan kemeja dan celananya yang tadi

"tadi dia suruh aku mandi karena takut aku tidak nyaman, tapi kenapa dia yang tidur, yunie yunie"

"yun bangun, mandilah dulu baru tidur, , nanti kau tidak nyaman di tidurmu kalau belum mandi dan masih memakai baju itu" Jaejoong mengguncang pelan bahu yunho untuk membangunkannya

"kau menggunakan kata kata ku tadi eoh? Aku tidak tertidur boo, hanya beristirahat sambil menunggu kau selesai mandi"

"yasudah, itu air nya sudah aku siapkan, mandilah dulu, aku akan memasak makan malam ne"

"ne jung jaejoong" yunho pun berjalan kekamar mandi

Blush

Jaejoong merasa wajahnya memanas, walaupun memang benar marganya sudah ganti, tapi kalau mendengar orang yang mengatakannya dia masih suka malu

"Hahh, dia itu, selalu membuatku tak berkutik begini, lebih baik aku masak makan malam"

Sesudah makan malam mereka kembali ke kamar dengan rasa canggung yang menguasai mereka, 'pengantin baru masuk kamar? Pasti mengerti kan' itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini, sampai suara jaejoong memecahkan kecanggungan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua itu

"emm, sebaiknya aku tidur"

"ne sebaiknya kita tidur boo"

Mereka membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, namun ras cangggung masih menyelimuti mereka, sampai yunho yang merasa risih mulai berbicara

" boo, bahagiakah menikah dengan ku?"

Jaejoong menyernyit heran, kenapa namja disampingnya yang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya itu bertanya sesuatu yang sudah pasti dia tahu jawabannya kira-kira begitulah isi pikira jaejoong

"kenapa bertanya seperti itu yun? Kau sudah tau pasti apa jawaban ku"

Yunho pun membalikan tubuhnya ke arah jaejoong, jaejoong yang melihatnya ikut membalikan badannya, dan sekarang posisi mereka tidur menyamping sambil berhadap-hadapan

"aku ingin dengar langsung dari mulut mu boo, apakah kau bahagia bersamaku"

Jaejoong tersenyum, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi suaminya "ne, aku bahagia bersamamu, bahkan sangat bahagia"

"gomawo ne boojae, sudah mau mengisi hidupku, bersedia menemaniku di dunia yang kejam ini, memberi ku cinta dan kasih sayang, aku beruntung memiliki mu, aku akan membahagiakan mu dan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwa ku, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku ne? saranghae jung jaejoong jeongmal sarangheyo"

Jaejoong dibuat terpukau oleh kata-kata suaminya, selama mereka pacaran, belum pernah yunho mengatakan hal seperti ini karna dia memang bukan pria yang romantic dan jaejoong tetap mencintainya apa adanya, dan mendengar suaminya mengatakan ini cukup membuatnya terkejut

"ne, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu yun, kita sama-sama membahagiakan ne? nado jeongmal saranghae jung yunho"

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup bibir suaminya, dan saat ingin melepasnya, yunho menekan tengkuk jaejoong dan kembali menciumnya, dan jaejoong pun menikmatinya, bukan ciuman dengan nafsu, tapi ciuman penuh cinta yang mewakilkan perasaan mereka, merasa memerlukan oksigen yunho pun memelepas ciumannya dan menatap dalam jaejoong

"boo, bolehkah?"

blush

wajah jaejoong lagi lagi memerah, Jaejoong yang mengerti arah pembicaraan suaminya itu hanya mengangguk, entah meluap kemana rasa lelahnya, seolah olah hilang saat menatap suaminya

" gomawo jongie ya"

Dan akhirnya mereka melakukan apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru pada umumnya, dan disinilah awal dari kehidupan bahagia mereka

4 years later

Jaejoong pov

Kurasakan sinar matahari masuk dari ventlasi menerpa wajahku, membuatku terbangun dari tidurku, ku kerjapkan mataku agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk ke mataku, ku lihat suami ku masih tertidur disampigku dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan tangannya yang masih memeluk pinggangku, ku angkat perlahan tangannya dan bangun dari ranjang kami dan membangunkan suamiku itu karena dia harus pergi ke kantor

"yeobo, bangunlah, kau harus kerja" Ku gunjangkan pelan bahu suamiku itu

"eungh, ne"

Melihat dia mulai terbangun aku turun dari ranjangku dan melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar ini, tapi belum sampai aku ke tempat tujuanku, kurasakan ada yang melingkar di pinggangku, tanpa ku beritahu kalian sudah tahu pasti bukan siapa itu? Tentu saja itu suami tercintaku

"yunie, aku mau ke kamar mandi, lepaskan"

"sebentar boo, aku sedang mengisi energiku untuk hari ini"

"kau ini aneh-aneh saja, lepaskan aku atau tidak aka nada permainan malam lagi"

"ne ne, tapi poppo dulu ne,"

"aniyo"

"pokoknya poppo dulu, kalau tidak, tidak akan aku lepaskan"

"ne ne"

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya, memejamkan wajahnya , semakin dekat, semakin dekat..

"EOMMA"

Omona, aku lupa pada junghyun, ya setelah 2 bulan pernikahan ku dengan beruang pervert itu aku hamil, dan usia junghyun sekarang sudah 3 tahun, sekarang dia masih di taman kanak kanak, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan yunho, hanya rambut dan bibirnya saja yang diambil dariku, benar benar anak appanya, ah iya walaupun anak ku itu baru 3 tahun, tapi dia itu cerewet sekali, padahal dia laki-laki, ya aku akui sepertinya itu menurun dari ku.

aku langsung melepas yunie dan beranjak ke kamar anak ku, ku buka pintu kamarnya, terlihat dia sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, omo wajahnya kusut sekali dengan bibir yang dikerucutkab seperti itu, anakku benar-benar menggemaskan, ku dudukan diriku disisi ranjangnya, rambut-rambut yang jatuh ke keningnya

"kenapa chagi? Pagi-pagi begini kok teriak panggil eoma begitu?"

"tadi mayem kan eoma tidul dicini, kok aku bangun eoma tidak ada?"

"mianhe, tadi malam eoma pindah tempat tidur karena takut kau merasa kesempitan kalau harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan eoma"

"tapi kayo pindah biyang-biyang, aku kan aku jadi khawatil pada eoma, aku kila eoma diculik"

Benar kan anakku itu cerewet sekali, kalau sudah merajuk seperti ini cukup sulit untuk membujuknya, tapi tunggu, tadi dia bilang aku diculik, di culik beruang mesum bernama jung yunho mungkin

"mianhe, eoma tidak bermaksud membuat anak eoma yang super manis ini khawatir, mau meaafkan eoma?"

"ne aku maafkan, tapi jangan diulangi lagi ne?"

"ne eoma janji, sekarang junghyun mandi dulu ne, kan mau sekolah"

"oke, tapi poppo dulu"

"ais anak dan appa sama saja"

CHUP

Setelah kucium pipinya, dia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandinya

Author pov

Kesibukan di pagi hari sedang melanda keluarga kecil jung, Jung jaejoong yang sedang memasak sarapan, jung junghyun yang sedang memakai seragam sekolah, dan juga kepala keluarga jung aka jung yunho yang bersiap-siap pergi kerja

"EOMMA, PAKAIKAN AKU DASI"

'huff, belum selesai aku masak sarapan, junghyun sudah teriak minta dipasangkan dasi' Batin jaejoong

"ne sebentar chagy"

Grep

Jaejoong POV

Grep

Kurasakan ada sesuatu melingkar di pinggangku, dan sekarang belum selesai aku memasak dan memasangkan junghyun dasi sudah ada satu pengganggu lagi

"yunie lepas, jangan peluk-peluk, aku sedang memasak sarapan untuk kita"

"sebentar saja sayang"

"aish, lebih baik kau memasangkan junghyun dasi, jangan menggangguku"

"huff ne"

Kurasakan dia melepaskan pelukannya di pinggangku, walau dengan berat hati tapi tetap dilakukan, memang benar-benar pengertian suamiku ini

"gomawo yunie"

"ne, everything for my boojae, tapi nanti malam di perpanjang ya boo"

"yaa! Dasar beruang pervert!"

Hhaahh akhirnya sarapan selesai juga, bukan masakan yang mewah, hanya nasi goreng seafood, tapi mereka tidak mau makan makanan apapun di pagi hari selain nasi goreng seafood, anak dan appa yang aneh bukan? Tapi aku tetap menyayangi mereka

"eoma"

Kulihat anakku turun dari tangga bersama appanya menuju ke meja makan yang ada di depanku

"ayo chagi,yunie kita sarapan!" ajakku

"ne umma/yeobo"

Jawab mereka bersamaan, mereka sangat serasi bukan? Mereka sama-sama tampan, baik, dan tentunya sangat mengerti aku, aku merasa menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung karena dikarunia suami dan anak seperti mereka yang sangat mencintaiku dan akupun sangat mencintai mereka. Terma kasih Tuhan, Engkau telah memberikan malaikatmu padaku, aku akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangi mereka.

END


End file.
